Colleen
by LizbeanSourfruit90
Summary: Lots of spoilers for "My Whole Life Is Thunder". Jack/Liz. Hope you guys like it! I'm a little nervous.


SPOILERS!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!SPOIL ERS!SPOILERS!SPOILERS!

Okay, so I wanted to write something about Colleen passing away. And I wanted I to be somewhat Jack/Liz. This is what I came up with. Hope you all like it!

"I have to go. I have to make sure he's okay." Liz shouted, while going through her closet, packing an overnight bag.

"Liz, he's a grown man, older than both of us. I'm sure he can handle this by himself." Criss, lying in bed and watching television, tried to convince her.

"No Criss, you don't know Jack. He might have hated Colleen, but she was all he really had left. His siblings are distant. His father was never around." Liz walked over to the nightstand, picked up her glasses and slid them on.

"I thought you told me his father lived in Vermont? And he was some kind of Jimmy Carter enthusiast?" Criss looked up at her confusedly.

"Yes that's true, but he hasn't seen Milton since 2 years ago at Christmas. And even then, it was only to trap Colleen into his 'Christmas Attack Zone'."

"Wow, Jack is really _not _a nice guy. Why are you even friends with him?" Criss tried to mumble to himself as he directed his attention back to the television. Liz heard him.

"Jack and I have so much history with each other…"

"Wait, you guys slept together?! I'm definitely not letting you go over there now." Criss practically jumped from the bed to his feet.

"No you idiot! We've never slept together. We've just known each other for so long. I know everything about him. I know that he goes to Sbarros when he's angry, Christie's when he's depressed. I know that when he gets really, really happy, he's probably going to puke." Criss laughs. Liz continues. "He knows everything about me. He's my best friend and I want to be there for him now because I know he would do the same for me. So, I'm sorry, but I'm going over there whether you 'approve' of it or not." Liz marched to the living room, bag in tow, to put on her coat.

Criss followed closely behind her. "Liz, wait! Can't you just call him? Talk to him _over the phone_?"

"Goodbye, Criss." Liz opened the door and walked out, not even glancing back at him.

The trek to Jack's penthouse was short. She managed to get a taxi very quickly and was now on her way. He looked terrible when he had left the hospital. Liz had never seen him look like that. She hoped to never see him like that again. Liz was bound and determined to make sure he was alright, and to help him in any way possible. She was a little stricken once he had told her what had happened. She only had a few short seconds to react before she was concerned about Jack. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Liz, for the first time, didn't know what to say to him. The taxi pulled to a stop in front of Jack's building. She paid the driver and started towards the elevators.

Jack was dozing off on the couch when he heard a knock on the door. He rose from the cushions, almost tumbling back onto them. He was _very _drunk, but he knew he wasn't expecting any company. He finally regained his balance by the third knock, and stumbled toward the door. He opened it and was surprised to see her standing there, "Lemon?"

"Hey, Jack. Are you okay?" Liz noticed the tumbler of scotch in his hand, his mussed up hair, and loosened tie. Obviously he had been drinking. Of course he had every reason to. He ushered her in and closed the door. She started walking towards the living room, but he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, "Jack?"

He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Liz rubbed his back a few times. "C'mon, Jack. Let's go sit down. I'll drink with you."

"I'd like that." He let go of her and she helped him to the couch. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of wine, and returned to the living. She poured herself a glass and sat back on the couch.

"I don't know what to do, Lemon. I don't know where to start." Jack rolled his head, which was lying on the back of the couch, in her direction. "Is Criss mad that you came here?" He gave a slight chuckle.

Liz looked over at him and smiled a little. "Forget about Criss for right now. Have you called your brothers or sisters?"

"I don't even know how to get in touch with most of them, and besides, all they would do is fight over Colleen's corpse. She might have driven me crazy, Lemon, but she deserves better than that. I guess I could try Margaret, oddly enough she seems like the most stable sibling." He reached for his phone. It was already unlocked and he started scrolling through the address book, but he had it upside down. "Lemon, why can't I read any of this?"

Liz grabbed his phone and put it back on the coffee table, "You can do that later." She pushed him back into the cushions.

They sat there for a while, drinking and reminiscing about Colleen. Liz almost couldn't believe that she was gone. Jack would always joke and say that she was going to live forever, that it almost seemed like she would.

Jack kept dozing off mid-sentence, when Liz made the decision to get him safely to bed. She pulled him from the couch (with his help of course), threw his arm around her shoulder, and practically dragged him to his bedroom. She drew back the blankets, made Jack lie down, and pulled the covers over him. She ran her hand through his hair and turned to walk away, but Jack grabbed her wrist.

"I was going to sleep on the couch." Liz said, looking back at Jack.

"Liz, do you mind staying here with me? Just until I fall asleep. I can't be alone right now." Jack let go of her wrist and slid over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Uh…sure Jack." She did say she would do anything for him, and the state that he's in it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep.

Liz took off her shoes and climbed into the bed. She leaned against the headboard. Jack turned towards her, she looked down at him. He sat up and leaned against the headboard as well. After a few moments of staring at each other, Jack leaned towards her. _Oh no. _Liz thought as she saw Jack coming towards her. "Jack, wait!" she gasped. His head landed on her chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Liz rubbed the back of his head and his back until he fell asleep. She could have sworn she heard him sniffling a few times. Whenever she did, she would hold him a little tighter. After she was sure he was asleep, she tried to move out of the bed. She couldn't. Not with him wrapped around her. Not without waking him up, and she didn't want to do that. A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep as well.

Liz was the first one to wake in the morning. She looked down to see Jack still laying his head on her chest. She could feel his arms still wrapped around her waist. She shook him a little. "Jack?"

He moved slightly. He recognized the voice immediately and looked up at her. "Good morning, Lemon." He smiled at her. His first smile in almost 48 hours.

"How are you? Are you feeling better at all?" She asked him. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah I think so." Jack kept looking at her. They were startled apart by her phone ringing. Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes. Liz reached over and grabbed her phone. She answered it, quickly answered whoever it was with a quick "okay" and hung up the phone.

"That was Criss. He's a little upset that I'm not home yet." Liz told him. "I should probably go."

"Yes, of course. Go. I'll be fine." Jack looked away from her.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth first, okay?" He nodded and she ran to the living room to retrieve her toothbrush. Jack was walking towards the kitchen when she walked to the bathroom. She walked back to the kitchen when she finished.

"I called you a car. It should be downstairs waiting for you in a few minutes." He told her. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Jack are you going to be okay? I can't leave you without knowing that you're okay." She walked over to him and touched his arm. This is when he looked at her.

"Yes Lemon. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Go home to your boyfriend." He took a sip of his coffee, walked over towards the window.

Liz walked over to him, hugged him one last time before turning to leave. He watched her leave. "I'm sorry Colleen." Jack said aloud. He wasn't going to be able to fulfill her last wish. His last chance at happiness just walked out the door to another man. He went back to his room and did something he never thought he would do. Cry himself to sleep.

END

Eddie

Patrick

Patricia

Katherine

Margaret


End file.
